


We Are In This Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Anniversary, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Death, Desire, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Passion, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Picnics, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Tears, Torture, Tragedy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Steve being tortured by Wo Fat, Before he shot him, Will he survive it?, Can Danny help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the last part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are In This Together:

*Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Steve being tortured by Wo Fat, Before he shot him, Will he survive it?, Can Danny help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Kono offered to take the babies with her & Chin, & they were all gonna have a sleepover at his house, since he has the big LCD Television, so they could watch movies on it, Steve & Danny were very grateful for them being such a big help, Lou & Renee offered to help too, but Steve insisted that they enjoy visiting their family in Chicago, & they will see them, when they get back.

 

Steve had a romantic evening planned, & he was pulling out all of the stops, cause he deserves a nice night with his husband, & so does Danny, He made sure he had enough ingredients for Danny's favorite dish on hand, He also took time to shower up, & make himself presentable to Danny, who was off on an errand, **"God, Let this be the point of happiness, if it is, I ** _will be_** one very content man"** , he thought to himself, as he got the table set up, & waited for his husband to come home to him, so they can start the evening off right.

 

Danny was surprised to come back & found the house all nice & clean, smelling good, & the food smell that was coming from the kitchen, made it even better, He found his lover with a smile on his face, as he puts the salad on the table, "What is all of this, Babe ?", The Blond asked with a bigger smile, "I thought we could use a night in", Steve said with a shrug, as he gestured to the table, & said, "Everything is all set, Let's eat", Danny nodded, & went straight to wash his hands, Ever the gentleman, Steve helped him with his seat, & then joined him a moment later.

 

They made small talk, as they ate, They enjoyed being in each other's company, Danny always feels at peace, whenever he is around his lover. Steve flashed him his happiest smile, Danny chuckled & asked, "What ?", The Former Seal said with a smile, "Nothing, I am just glad you are here with me, Sharing our lives together", Danny felt like his heart was lifting & trying come out of his chest, "Nowhere else I rather be, Doll", He said with conviction, as they finished up their meal. When cleanup was finally done, Danny couldn't wait, He ripped Steve's shirt, & exposing that muscular & deliciously looking chest, He wants to fuck Steve right then & there, Steve was taking back at first, but the look of lust in his eyes had Danny convinced that he made the right move.

 

"God, I want to fuck you everywhere around this house, & bend you over, so you can scream my name, **_Stud_** ", The Blond growled seductively, as he was caressing every inch of bare skin, that he could find. "Do it, Danny, Take me I am yours, Always & Forever", It did something to Danny's heart, Every time, His super seal says that. "You will be feeling me for a week", & he stripped him off his pants, & ruined shirt, turned him over, so he would be facing the wall, & proceeded to fuck the hell out of him right then & there. "God, Danny, You feel so good, No teasing, Just do it !", he exclaimed, as he was practically begging for it.

 

"You will definitely get, **_Sweetcheeks_** ", he cooed seductively, as he started on a slow rhythm, & then worked himself up, Steve was withering, flushed, moaning, & groaning, as he felt his lover dived right into his sweet spot. Danny continued to deliver the punishing rhythm into his husband, who was just loving it, as he was groaning, & begging for more. They were keeping it up, til they were spent, & they gave themselves a moment, & then Danny dragged him over to the couch, where the round is continuing.

 

He continues to nip that wonderfully flushed golden skin, & makes Steve shiver in the process, & Steve was chanting, "Oh, Danny, Yeah, Oh, Keep doing it like that, Danno", That pushes the loudmouth detective on, He was thrusting like there's no tomorrow, & Steve was making unintelligible sounds, that was getting the blond all hot & bothered. Steve was matching him thrust for thrust, The room was heated by their actions, sweat, & movements. Suddenly, Steve flipped them over, & fucked Danny body & soul for a little while.

 

"Come on, Let's take a shower", Steve offered his hand to his husband, They went to the bathroom, & got the shower started. They got in, Steve took him again without any warnings, Danny was moaning, "God, Baby, Steve, You are **_so_** lethal with that tongue of yours", as it sucking, teasing,  & tickling the sensitive area of his penis. Then, He got payback for that & much more, The Former Seal didn't even care, He was so happy & in love with the guy in front of him, Nothing else matters at that particular moment.

 

After they were done with their shower, They shut it off, & dried each other off, Foregoing pajamas, They went to their bedroom, where round three is about to happen, They continued to nip, lick, & teased each other erotically, til they were over the edge, & have multiple orgasms, til they were spent, They spent time caressing each other, til they fell into a slumber, after they tortured the other sensually, especially their nipples. Steve has no idea, but it's a slumber, he doesn't want to fall into, cause his nightmare, might come true, & he is very fucking terrified of that happening.

 

_< Nightmare>_

_Steve was back in that dry cleaner secret room, & Wo Fat was there of course, Steve was tired, hurting, & pissed off, cause his enemy has the upper hand on him, The Well-Known Criminal said with a wicked smile, "You have balls, Commander, I have to give you that, I admire that about you, But they might not be as big as you think", He applied the cattle prod to his pecs, The Five-O Commander lets out a wrenching scream, as a response to it._

_"Tell me where my father is, Maybe, Maybe I will let you live", The Criminal said, as he was looming over him, "I don't know, I swear, I don't know where you father is being kept", Steve said, as he tried to convince him, that he was telling the truth. Wo Fat looked at him, & said with a wicked smile, "Maybe an incentive will help you make your decision", He nodded at his henchwoman, Eris, she left & came back with Danny tied, & gagged in a chair, Steve was angry as hell now, Cause Wo Fat made it personal._

_"Leave him alone, You Son of a bitch, He has nothing to do with this !", The Seal exclaimed with venom, "Perhaps, Perhaps not, Tell me what I want to know, I am getting tired of your games here, Commander", Wo Fat said in a commanding tone, Steve was silent, Wo Fat took that as a response, & said "Very Well", He nodded, & Eris ripped open Danny's Button Down Shirt, "Last chance, Commander", Steve said to Wo Fat, "Fuck you", & he faced Danny, "Danny, Don't let the bastard win, Stay strong, I am gonna get us out of here", Wo Fat said, "No, You won't, Commander, His blood is on your hands now", He applied the cattle prod a couple times to where Danny's heart was, Danny lets out a muffled scream, & mumbled exclaiming, "Fuck you", Steve was proud for a second, & thought to himself, _**"That's my Danno"**_ , Wo Fat gave an longer application to his chest, Danny laid there now unconscious, Steve screamed, "NOOOO !!!!", & everything went back._

_< End of Nightmare>_

__

 

Steve woke up with a jolt, tears & sweat stuck to him, He was immediately in the hands & arms of his lover, Danny said soothingly, "Shush, He is dead, He would never get you again, Not as long as I am alive, He is in hell, where he belongs, & probably burning, You **_are_** a great person, Steven, I **_am_** always gonna prove it to you, Don't forget that I love you", Steve sniffled,  & said, "I love you, Danno, I will always love you", They went back to sleep without further nightmares plaguing them.

 

The Next Evening welcomes the Grover Family back to the islands, Renee said with a smile, as she sensed that they want to talk among themselves, "I will have Samantha, & Grace help me keep the boys distracted", She called over the girls, & they went to play, As they were out of hearing range, Steve & Danny filled them in on the nightmare that Steve had the night before, "We will die protecting you, Boss, Like you would do for us", Kono said, she wrapped the seal in a hug, "We are ohana, Brother, No one messes with that, It's sacrilege", Lou said, "Don't forget, We are in this together", Steve would never forget now, cause he is very lucky to have a great team, & ohana watching his back from that point on, & into the future, He is looking forward to the future with a smile on his face now.

 

The End.


End file.
